Labios de humo: Un amor envuelto en humo
by Medousa98
Summary: Segunda parte de Labios de Humo. Kakashi tiene que escribir una nueva historia para la editorial y necesita a su ayudante pelirrosa.¡¿Que tema sera esta vez!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 1:** La diferencia de edad no desaparecerá, pero… el resto depende de ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

 _Ese beso para mantener las apariencias sabias a tabaco._

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, observo al hombre que caminaba a su lado, su cabello plateado se movía por la suave brisa de verano, llevaba puesto unos short negros con una remera azul y sandalias del mismo color, y su rostro mostraba una concentración inusual. La mayor parte del camino su comportamiento había sido extraño, más de lo usual. Murmuraba palabras y se pasaba la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo. Sakura llego a distinguir: «Otro trabajo» «¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!» «Necesito ayuda». Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Ya entendía que ocurría. Al parecer el peliplata volvía a necesitar su ayuda para escribir, debía admitir que un parte de ella se sentía contenta, aunque no sabía bien porque. Confundida y curiosa volvió a girar la mirada hacia su acompañante. Se sorprendió al ver la mirada decidida de Kakashi, este parecía haber tomado valor mientras navegaba en sus pensamientos. Sin más, hablo:

-¡Por favor, señorita Haruno!- rogo el peliplata. Mirándola suplicante.

-Está bien- contesto la pelirrosa tratando de que no se le escapara la risa por la cara de sorpresa que tenía Kakashi. -¿porque estas tan sorprendido? _Era obvio que pensaba que no aceptaría tan rápido._

-Es que… pensé que lo rechazarías.

-no tengo ningún problema.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Vas a decirme cual es mi siguiente trabajo?- Pregunto con impaciencia la pelirrosa.- ¿Cuál es el tema esta vez?...

Fue hace tres meses que Kakashi Hatake, un popular escritor de novelas eróticas, no era capaz de escribir para una edición especial de la revista Konoha, entonces, contrato a Sakura para ayudarle a recordar "el sentimiento de un beso inocente", para eso habían ido a tomar una café que de alguna forma había parecido una cita e incluso habían terminado con un beso. Y ahora, otra vez…

-"¡Diferencia de edad!"- exclamo Kakashi- en el momento que lo vi, pensé en la señorita Haruno- dijo con una sonrisa picaresca.- ¡Qué bueno que has aceptado, me has salvado! Nunca he salido con alguien con quien tuviera tanta diferencia de edad, así que… gracias.- termino con una risa nerviosa y un suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-… Bueno, lo estaré esperando.- contesto sonriendo, tratando que su rostro no reflejaba hacia donde iban realmente sus pensamientos. Asintió a modo de despedida, y se alejó por el camino hacia su casa, con el pensamiento de cuantas novias habría tenido el señor Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

Ding-dong

La blanca puerta se abrió dejando ver tras está a una joven. Tenía el cabello de un inusual color rosa y uno hermosos ojos color jade. Iba vestida con unos short negros y una pupera roja, junto con unos accesorios; miro con sorpresa al hombre parado en su puerta.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno, disfrutemos del día de hoy ¿sí?- dijo Kakashi.- si te parece bien, deja que me presente a tus padres.

-… Están trabajando.-dijo Sakura, agradeciendo internamente que así fuera, conociendo a sus padres estaba segura que harían muchas preguntas.

-Oh, qué mal.- se lamentó el peliplata- después de todo, me has estado ayudando mucho últimamente… - término, mirando nervioso a Sakura, al ver que la joven lo veía tan atentamente.- ¿Qué?- pregunto. _¿Tendría algo en la cara?_

-Estás todo acicalado y bien vestido.- contesto mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Sí!- dijo el peliplata, contento de que lo notara.- ¡hace un año que no iba a una peluquería! Antes siempre me arreglaba. Y estas es de las ropas más elegantes que tengo.- exclamo, señalando su ropa que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos.- por alguna razón, estaba muy nervioso al elegir que ponerme.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy por mi bolso.- dijo Sakura ingresando rápidamente a su casa, mientras rogaba por que el peliplata no haya visto su rostro sonrojado. _¡Tonta!_.

.

.

.

El auto avanzaba rápidamente por la avenida acercándose al centro de la ciudad. Sakura se recostó sobre el asiento y miro a su acompañante.

-¿Tienes un auto?- pregunto escéptica Sakura.

-Cuando mi padre se compró un auto nuevo, me obligo a comprarle el antiguo. Desde entonces me puse a conducir.- contesto Kakashi.- Además, ¿no se supone que los hombres adultos tienen auto? ¡Soy genial!- termino con sonrisa divertida, frente a la cara de fastidio de la pelirrosa.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Mmm he pensado en muchos lugares diferentes…

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Segunda parte de Labios de humo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el manga Lip Smoke… Se aceptan opiniones. Y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 2:** Solo es un trabajo.

Sakura se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su sien. Ir a la ciudad un sábado al mediodía, y encima en verano, era imposible. Observo a su acompañante con molestia; Kakashi no parecía afectado por tener que estar esquivando a la horda de gente, sonreía mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente.

-¡Cuánta gente!- Exclamo Kakashi, mientras esquivaba a un grupo de jovencitas.

-¿Por qué tiendas de ropa?- pregunto molesta Sakura.

-Pensé que te gustaba la moda.- contesto con desconcierto.

-Me gusta, pero… vengo seguido.

-¿En serio? ¿A qué tiendas sueles ir?-pregunto con curiosidad Kakashi.

-Normalmente a sitios como ese- contesto, señalando una de las tiendas donde se veía ropa de estilo juvenil- o este.- señalo, esta vez, una tienda de zapatos.

-Qué bonito… así que tu ropa viene de sitios como este.- Dijo, llevándose una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo- Entonces, ¿Qué tal probar algo diferente?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia otra vidriera y la señalaba- ¿Qué tal una tienda así?

-¿No es para adultos?

-¿Para adultos?-repitió, girándose. Sus ojos negros la miraron intensamente, y con vos seductora contesto- creo que te quedaría realmente bien.

-No necesito que me hagan cumplidos.- contesto Sakura, apartando la mirada, sonrojada.

-No es un cumplido, de verdad te quedaría bien.- contesto divertido el peliplata. Tomo la mano de Sakura y tiro de ella hasta la tienda, esperando que cambiara de idea al ver mejor la ropa.

Al entrar, fueron recibidos por la dependienta. Una mujer muy atractiva, que tenía un bonito cabello lacio de color azul y seductores ojos color ámbar. Se presentó como Konan. Kakashi enseguida pidió varios vestidos para que los mirara la pelirrosa con la esperanza que decidiera probárselos. Konan al ver que Sakura miraba uno de los vestidos pregunto si quería probárselo, obteniendo como respuesta:

-No.

-¡Sí!- contesto Kakashi al mismo tiempo que Sakura, ganándose una mala mirada de la pelirrosa.

-Entonces venga por aquí con su padre.- Dijo sonriendo amablemente, mientras los guiaba hacia los probadores.

-Es mi novio.- dijo Sakura, tomando del brazo a Kakashi, y mandándole una mirada molesta a la dependiente.

-¡¿Eeh?! Perdón.- dijo la vendedora sorprendida.

-Tu trabajo Kakashi.- Susurro Sakura. Al ver la cara confundida del peliplata, le dio un pisotón para que reaccione.

-¡Oh! Es verdad.- dijo Kakashi, tratando de que no se le notara la mueca de dolor, por el pisotón que le había dado su compañera. Se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, despeino su cabellos, y sonrió nerviosamente- Me confunden a menudo con su padre.

-Lo siento mucho.- volvió a disculparse Konan, todavía sorprendida por lo dicho.

.

.

.

-Siento que este trabajo es algo que no debería hacer.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto molesta Sakura, ingresando al probador para ponerse el vestido.

-Ha quedado claro lo inapropiado de la situación.

-… sinceramente, salir con alguien mayor no supone ninguna diferencia para mí.- contesto con indiferencia, mientras terminaba de sacarse la ropa.

-Espero que encuentres a alguien maravilloso.- susurro Kakashi, con una dulce sonrisa. Sakura dentro del cubículo solo atino a quedarse cayada; por alguna razón, sentía que ella no quería encontrar a otro.

-…

-Oh, ya estas lista.

Kakashi se giró encontrándose con Sakura parada en la puerta del probador. Llevaba un vestido negro, este se ajustaba en la cintura y caía suelto hasta la mitad de sus muslos. El color contrastaba con la pálida piel de la joven, resaltando también, sus hermosos ojos color jade. _Estaba preciosa._

-…- Sakura miro la mirada impasible de kakashi. _¿A qué viene este silencio?_ , una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. _Ya sabía que no me quedaría bien_.- Me voy a cambiar.- dijo, mientras se giraba para ingresar al probador y cambiarse rápidamente.

-Espera, vuelve aquí.-llamo Kakashi, deteniendo a la joven- la cremallera no esta subida del todo.

-¡¿Eh?! Oh… no te preocupes, me voy a cambiar.

-No te muevas.

Kakashi se acercó a la pelirrosa por detrás y aparto el rosado cabello. Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerla al sentir las manos de Kakashi tocar su espalda. Las mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo y un tembloroso suspiro escapo de sus labios. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que él peliplata podía escucharlo.

-Te queda muy bien, Sakura.- susurro Kakashi con vos seductora en su oído. Todo su cuerpo se paralizo.

-¿Cómo les va?-dijo al entrar la vendedora, quedándose estática en la entrada al ver la escena - ¡Oh! Discúlpenme.

El novelista se apartó lentamente de la estudiante, ambos se miraron con avergonzadas sonrisas. Tratando de terminar con la incómoda situación, el peliplata pregunto a Sakura que pensaba hacer con el vestido.

-No lo pienso comprar.- contesto molesta Sakura y con las mejillas rojas.

-Hmm está bien…- respondió resignado el peliplata.

Sakura no volvió a tomarlo del brazo, ni él, intento tomarla de mano. Subieron al auto en un incómodo silencio, hacia su próximo destino. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

 _Un trabajo; eso es lo que es, pero... mi corazón late muy deprisa._

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Segundo capitulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!. Se aceptan opiniones. Y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD…**_

 _ **Respuestas de reviews anónimos:**_

 _ **Catta:**_ **Hola! Me alegro que te gustase el primer capítulo, espero que te guste este. ¡Gracias por el review! Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 3:** Solo soy una estudiante de instituto.

El sol brillaba en lo alto mientras el auto avanzaba por la autopista. Dentro de este, el silencio se extendía entre sus ocupantes. Sakura una vez más aparto la mirada del peliplata, y observo por la ventana tratando de ignorar el acelerado latido de su corazón que no había cesado en todo el camino de vuelta al auto; y el silencio no le ayudaba en nada. Observo una vez más a su acompañante. No aguantaba más el silencio, tenía que decir algo. _Lo que sea_.

-Señor Hatake, ¿la cita de hoy lo ha ayudado con su trabajo?- pregunto Sakura con fingida indiferencia.

-Sí, me ayudó mucho. Gracias.- contesto Kakashi, girando a mirarla. Sonrió plácidamente y estiro una mano, despeinando los cabellos de la pelirrosa con gesto cariñoso. _Está siendo muy cariñoso, pero para él… solo soy una estudiante de instituto._

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?- interrogo, tratando de desviar la atención del peliplata.

-Hmm no sé, como "adulto" pensé en ir a comer a un buen restaurante, pero no suelo ir a esos lugares, así que mejor dejo de fingir que si lo hago.- respondió con una resignada sonrisa, aunque esta solo duro un segundo.- creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar que me gusta visitar.

.

.

.

-… estamos en la playa.- exclamo atónita ante el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

-Sí. Cuando ya no puedo más, suelo venir a contemplar el océano.- conto, sintiendo la suave brisa de mar. Tibia y salada.

Sakura cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la suave brisa que chocaba en su rostro. Se sentía tan cálida. Los abrió lentamente y observo a su acompañante, Kakashi miraba como las suaves olas chocaban en la orilla trayendo pequeñas almejas que se enterraban con rapidez en la arena al llegar a esta. El viento soplaba despeinando sus cabellos plateados, una suave sonrisa surco su rostro. _¡Qué lindo! Kakashi es realmente un hombre muy guapo,_ pensó Sakura sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Unos gritos los sacaron de sus pensamientos, ambos observaron al grupo de jóvenes que estaban a un par de metros de ellos, estos, reían y gritaban mientras jugaban al vóley en la playa.

-Parece divertido.- dijo Sakura, a su lado Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa.

-Divertirse así, es más apropiado para gente joven como ellos. Siento que hayas venido a la playa con alguien mayor como yo… te hubiera gustado venir con un novio más joven ¿verdad?- termino Kakashi, observándola apenado.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡¿Cómo se supone que debe ser un novio?!- contesto Sakura molesta. Apretó los puños con irritación y dio un paso hacia Kakashi.

-Sa ¿Sakura?- pregunto nervioso y confundido por la reacción de su compañera.

-¿Y a qué viene eso de que quiero venir aquí con un novio?-dijo dando otro paso hacia él, la ira empezaba invadirla, se sentía tan confundida. _¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón al escucharle decir esas cosas?_ \- La verdad… ¡la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo!- grito con enfado. Luchando contra las lágrimas.

 _¡¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?!_

-Lo siento. Por favor, olvida lo que dije.- dijo Sakura, completamente avergonzada. Aparto el rostro molesta consigo misma. El enojo parecía haberla abandonado por completo; estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-Sí, es verdad… lo siento.-un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y despeinaba sus cabellos con pereza-te he estado tratando como una hija, y sin pensar, te estaba hablando como un padre.- confeso Kakashi, con una triste sonrisa.

 _¿Por qué acepte el trabajo tan rápidamente? ¿Y porque me sentí molesta cuando me hablo de manera tan paternal? ¿Por qué…? Yo…_

-¿Señorita Haruno?- pregunto sorprendido kakashi al ver el rostro de Sakura, esta, lo miraba fijamente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían de sus hermosos ojos jade.

Sakura se inclinó, dejando que su cabello cayera tapando sus ojos, se sentía dolida y confundida. Apretó los puños, levanto el rostro y pregunto con determinación.

-No tienes intención de hacer nada como mi novio, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- pregunto desconcertado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por la repuesta. Sakura avanzó hasta quedar frente a Kakashi, con decisión lo tomo de la camisa acercando su rostro al del peliplata; pero su plan se vio frustrado al posarse la mano de Kakashi en la boca de la joven, impidiendo que junte sus labios con los suyos. Un dolor agudo atravesó el corazón de Sakura al ver la mirada seria de Kakashi.

-… Eres una niña. Y no quiero mancillar a alguien como tú.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios de la joven, los ojos jades observaron con dolor al novelista.

 _Después de todo lo que hice, yo… no me rendiré._

-No me subestimes.- susurro con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de determinación. Tomo con su mano izquierda el brazo del peliplata para que no se alejara, con la otra, agarro la parte superior de la camisa y acerco su rostro al de él.

Kakashi no lo podía creer, después de lo que la había dicho la pelirrosa parecía no querer darse por vencida. Tiro de su brazo, pero por mucho que intentara no lograba soltarse; la miro incrédulo, la joven poseía mucha fuerza. Sakura sonrió, sabía que el novelista no podría escapar. Acerco su rostro hacia él, y con delicadeza dejo un tierno beso sobre su mejilla. Al apartarse la estudiante miro el rostro impasible del novelista, espero paciente alguna reacción. Primero mostro sorpresa, luego confusión y al final una gran sonrisa comenzó a surcar su rostro, hasta llegar a la risa, con gran esfuerzo hablo:

-Señorita Haruno ¡ha sido genial! ¡Y ese beso en la mejilla!-exclamo eufórico, envolviendo a su compañera en un rápido abrazo -yo también dije algunas buenas frases ¡puedo usar esto!

-… entonces, ¿podemos dar por terminado el día?- pregunto, una ruborizada y confundida Sakura, todavía alterada por la escena que acababan de montar.

-¡Sí! Ha sido muy útil. Creo que seré capaz de escribir algo bueno.- contesto contento el peliplata, empezando a caminar ambos hacia donde habían estacionado el auto.

El sol caía hacia el oeste, la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Sakura caminaba tras el novelista, sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de aquella escena se sentía extraña, su corazón no había aminorado sus acelerados latidos y su estómago parecía revuelto. Sintiendo como su rostro se empezaba a tornar rojo, se preguntó si aquello se debía a las tan afamadas mariposas. Tratando de distraerse dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Tengo hambre… quiero pastel.

-¿Y eso será tu comida?- pregunto desconcertado por la repentina idea.

-Es lo que quiero.-Contesto, siguiéndole el paso - Entonces ¿vamos?, llévame aun lugar con buenos postres.

-Hmm está bien, déjame fijarme en el buscador.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!. Se aceptan opiniones. Y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 4:** Mi acelerado corazón **.**

El pequeño departamento estaba decorado con simpleza, parecía no haber nada que no fuera necesario. En una de las habitaciones, que tenía al igual que el resto del departamento el piso y las paredes de madera, había tres cuadros que colgaban cada uno en tres de las cuatro paredes, ya que en la cuarta tenía una gran ventana que daba a un balcón con vista a la cuidad. Un gran estante con muchos libros se apoyaba en la pared derecha de la habitación, y frente a la gran mesa caoba ubicada en el centro con una computadora, papeles y varios libros sobre ella, se encontraba sentado hablando por teléfono con uno de los representantes de la editorial Konoha, Kakashi Hatake.

-Buen trabajo en su última historia señor Hatake –hablo la voz a través del teléfono.

-Sí, sí. Seguro que hay algún problema. –respondió restándole importancia a lo anterior dicho, mientras revisaba unos archivos en la computadora.

-Oh, no, está bien. Incluso después del "beso inocente" todo fue muy puro. ¡La escena donde hacen el amor también fue buena!- exclamo eufórico, realmente había quedado satisfecho con la historia- se me acelero el corazón.

Sonrió. Él también estaba contento con la historia. Sakura sin duda era su musa. Recordó con emoción el momento que los labios de la pelirrosa se habían posado sobre su mejilla. Debía admitir que su corazón se había acelerado. Un escalofrió lo recorrió al recordar su mirada llena de determinación, tan ardiente. Sus preciosos ojos jade.

Estaba seguro que el hombre que la conquistara sería realmente afortunado. Aunque imaginarla con otro, por alguna extraña razón, lo disgustaba.

-… Sí, a mí también se me acelero.

-¿Eh?

-Oh nada.

-¡Ah! Por cierto hay otra edición especial. –comento como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra?!

No pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer, necesitaría de nuevo a su ayudante pelirrosa.

.

.

.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza sobre el manto negro. Sakura desde su balcón disfrutaba de la suave brisa de verano, mientras observaba el cielo.

Se sentía un tanto inquieta. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde lo de la playa y aun no había tenido noticias del novelista. Además, estaba la nostalgia que la invadía. Debía admitir que… lo extrañaba. Después de pensarlo con minuciosidad, había llegado a la conclusión de que sus sentimientos por el peliplata rebasaban los de un _simple gustar_. _Creía estar enamorándose de Kakashi._

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos. Tomo el aparato de uno de sus bolsillos y observo la luz verde que brillaba con insistencia, indicando que era un mensaje. Al seleccionar el pequeño sobre de la pantalla, sus ojos miraron con gran sorpresa el nombre del emisor. Leyó y releyó el corto mensaje.

Un bufido molesto escapo de sus labios, aunque al final una traicionera sonrisa termino por surcar su rostro.

-… Que adulto problemático.

 _Mensaje:_

 _Señorita Haruno,_

 _¡Ayuda!_

 _ **¿Fin?**_

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Último capítulo de la historia! Espero que les haya gustado… cx Se aceptan opiniones. Y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD**_

 _ **Estoy escribiendo una tercera parte que también va a tener pocos capítulos, veré si dentro de poco la subo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia! Besos cx.**_


End file.
